Naruto:Evolution
by YoungKonoha
Summary: When the third hokage and Kakashi can't protect baby naruto they send him off into a different dimension for a better life. NarutoxSekriei Crossover!
1. Uzume And Ramen

Naruto:Evolution

Naruto: Evolution _**Bold + ItalicKyubbi **_ _ItalicThoughts or Letters._

If you've heard of the mange or anime Naruto will be just like Minato. Not his father guys the main characters name in Sekirei is Minato. _How Ironic_ Naruto will be just like him except he will have his ninja skills and his own problems to deal with. My version of naruto and sekirei. Also he will have the original six and others.

Now Enjoy or Die _Just Kidding but, please review  
_

_Third Hokages Point Of View_

Everything went to hell once the fourth sacrificed his life for the village.

I sighed deeply. Minato was too naïve too think they would see his son as a hero. To some people a demon will always be demon. _Naruto is one years old at the moment. _

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Before I could ask who it was the door was ready open revealing a young man with silver hair wearing a mask that looked sort of like a dogs face. In his right arm he was holding a blonde haired child with whisker marks on his face.

"What do you need Kakashi" I said to him as I rubbed my temples trying to figure out what to do with the situation..

"Hokage-sama the villagers and some chunin are planning to kill naruto" Kakashi yelled out in fear of his sensei's sons life.

I gritted my teeth as I heard these words. I new then and there I would have to perform that justu.

"Kakashi I have a solution to this problem but, I'm afraid you won't like it" I said in distain. Raising Naruto was something Kakashi really wanted it to do but, sadly it could not be.

"What is the solution Hokage-sama" Kakashi said with worry clearly evident on his face.

Just by the look on his face I could tell this wasn't going to be easy. I started my statement as calm as I could be. I looked down as I said this.

"Kakashi in order to ensure Naruto's safety I will have to teleport him into a different dimension"

Hearing no response from him I decided to raise my head up to see him struggling with himself. He was bleeding from both his hands because he tightened his fists too much and a single tear could be seen falling underneath his mask. This went on a while before he decided to speak.

"I uh… support your decision Hokage-sama this would be best for Naruto-kuns sake" Kakashi finished sadly.

I walked over to Kakashi and almost pried Naruto off of him. I placed two fingers on little Narutos head then, I made the seals. As soon as I was about to make the ram seal I stopped for a second. _I am sorry Minato this is for the best. _ I had an idea so Naruto would know were he came from. I took all the things Naruto was suppose get when he was older in a little bag. It contained scrolls, kunai, Minatos jutsu, and of course a hidden village of the leaf headband. _Never forget were you come from Naruto. _

_Teleportation Dimension Jutsu! _

_TimeSkip twenty years later…. Kind of like an intro oh well… sue me!  
_

My name is Naruto Sahashi and I'm 21 years old and I just failed to get into college for the second time. I know I just feel bummed but, for some strange reason I feels like this was destined to happen to me. Oh yeah, I'm used to be orphan till I was adopted at age four by a woman named Takami Sahashi who is now my mother. She also has a daughter named Yukari Sahashi who is now my little sister. She is 18 years old and I hate to admit this though, she is smarter than I am. I never met the father of Yuakri-chan but, I heard that I remind my mom of him.

As I was walking home I saw a couple makingout near a movie theater. I sighed in jealousy. _I wish I could have that or maybe something like it but, if I did I don't know if I'd be ready or not._

I felt my phone vibrating against my leg. I took it out to see it who was calling it was my mom I almost died.

"Hello kaa-san uh… um so what do you need" I said quickly trying to avoid "The Question"

"Naruto-kun did you pass your college entrance exams this time" Takami said quickly getting straight the point.

"You know um... I was sick today so I got it rescheduled two days from now _cough, cough._ so I'll be on my way then" I said trying to avoid as her best as best as I could.

"Rescheduled you say Naruto-kun this is the second time you failed your entrance exams" Takami said with disappointment clearly evident in her voice.

"Hey kaa-san I really tried this time I really did" I said hoping she would listen to what I had to say . A second later I heard a click.

"Kaa-san I'm sorry" I said in sadness as I put my phone away. _I feel like I've been given a family just to disappoint them. _

I made my way towards my apartment ignoring everything in my path. As I walked up the stairs and took out my key, opening the door then I slammed it hard behind me. I jumped face first into my bed.

I relaxed a little after that. I turned to my right and opened one of my drawers filled with pictures of kaa-san, and Yukari-chan and a bag with a weird symbol.

I remember this bag with all weird knifes and scrolls. Also, there was some strange headgear and letters from my real parents. I read this all at the age of eleven and mastered this thing called charka and these useless techniques. At first I could never do it but, a weird demonic voice in my head showed me the way providing images into my head. _Guess who lol._ Though after I read my second letter I find out that my biological father sealed the Kyubbi the nine tailed fox within me to save the village losing his life by doing so. My third letter I found out my mother was going to die from to much blood loss during childbirth. I had forgiven my father and understood the sacrifices he had made to save his village.

I promised myself that I would return home someday with Kyubbi's help.

_Would I have been successful if I had the ninja life? I always asked myself this question since I was sixteen and also would any girl I met in the future mind that I had a powerful demon sealed in me. _

After I stopped reminiscing on the past I put the bag back in the drawer and then headed outside locking the door behind me.

I headed down the street looking for a ramen shop nearby. I finally one four blocks away from my house. I entered the shop to see surprisingly a lot of people. I made my way towards a nearby waiter and ordered.

"Excuse me could I have a four beef miso ramen please"

The waiter looked a little shocked but, then he wrote it down and headed towards the back to order it up.

I had to order only four instead of my usual eight sometimes twelve because I been running low on my allowance. Four minutes later my order came and I must say it looked delicious. I grabbed my chopsticks and begin to eat until a minute later I felt an unnatural presence near me.

I turned around to see a girl my age or younger looking inside the shop from the outside window. By looks of things she seemed really hungry. She had long brown hair and one short pony tail coming from the left side of her head. She also had deep brown almost chocolate eyes that I could get lost into if I stared hard enough but, that's all I could see since she moved away from the window.

I felt bad just having few bowls of ramen to myself and not giving to somebody who really needed it though also to my surprise I hardly touched my food leaving three bowls of ramen untouched.

I decided to get up and walk out of the shop to invite this person for meal. Outside the shop I looked around to my right only to see she wasn't there anymore I turned to my left and there she was holding her stomach in pain as she paced around looking for something.

I slowly approached the woman.

"Uh excuse me miss I couldn't help but notice you looked like you needed something to eat so I was wondering do you mind If I bought you something to eat" I exclaimed feeling quite nervous because the whole time I said this I hadn't realized how beautiful she really was. Her heart shaped face and if you looked past her face her body was a whole new beautiful subject but, anyway I'm off topic. I shook these thoughts away quickly.

"Hey blondy I'll take you up on that deal" The girl said smiling with her eyes closed,

I smiled in relief as I want to open the door. I grabbed the handle of the door I felt something soft grab my right hand. I turned around to see her holding her my hand with her head down. This time I smiled again and brought her I inside.

I spotted my three bowls looking delicious as ever and nice to eat. . We both sat down sat at the table were I was at. I showed her the meal and needless to say it was gone in a blink of an eye. I nearly choked on my water I just bought a minute ago.

"Heh, heh sorry blondy I was really hungry" The girl said as she looked away.

I could have sworn she was blushing as she said that. I could tell from the look on her face she was still hungry. I decided I'd buy some since it wouldn't hurt to help people in need.

"Hey um miss… uh um, I really didn't catch your name and I by the way I'm Naruto" I said quickly not wanting to forget this person at all.

"I'm Uzume and its a pleasure to me you" The girl now known as uzume said still smiling with her eyes closed although her cheeks had a reddish tinge to them.

"Hey Uzume would you like some more ramen um Uzume-san" I said carefully trying out the name for the first time

"Sure Naruto-kun" Uzume said cheerfully.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Six bowls later…

I stared sadly at my wallet as it was once filled with money and now its been reduced to change. Though talking to Uzume-chan was really fun. I never learned where she was from but, she said she was a sekirei or something like that.

I took a look up at the sky and saw the sun getting ready to set. I looked at Uzume-chan and sighed. _All good things must come to an end unfortunately._

"Hey Uzume-chan I'll catch you later" I said waving back towards her as I walked near the exit.

A second later I felt that soft feeling once again grab my hand. This time I turned around and uzume-chan was staring at me with the most adorable sad look on her face. I could swear it was like I swimming in her eyes.

" Ashik… no Naruto-kun if you don't mind could I stay with you since I have no place to stay" Uzume said quietly giving my hand a soft squeeze.

I couldn't believe a beautiful girl like her wanted to stay with me out of all people. But, with the way she's eats I'll be broke in no time. _That doesn't matter though since she's a good friend and she has a good personality._

"You can come to stay with me for as long as you like Uzume-chan" I said gratefully because I was kind of lonely at home.

Uzume's sad face changed into a genuinely happy smile. She suprised me when jumped on my back and starting saying "I love you," multiple times while crying on my back. Those words she said sounded like they had a deeper meaning to them but, I just ignored them.

As we were nearing the stairs my back started to feel very warm and slightly hot. I turned my head a little to the right to see a very red faced uzume struggling to stay awake.

_Shit she's really sick._ I decided to teleport in a swirl of leaves into my house. I put her on my bed as I went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth and a thermometer.

I came out the bathroom to see uzume not on the bed where I left her. I walked near the bed to see if she had fallen or something. When I bent down I didn't see her anyone so I got up from the floor only to be embraced from behind by something very warm and very soft.

I tried to break free or to turn around but, for some reason I couldn't do it. I moved hands down to try to my attackers leg hoping to break one of their bones only to feel something very smooth and some soft fabrics. I saw my kunai and front of me so I glared at it hard trying to see the reflection.

I saw something that gave me a massive nosebleed. There was a half naked Uzume holding me from behind with a smirk on her face wearing only panties.

"Naruto-kun I see your ready to do that kind thing already" Uzume said pushing her breasts more into Narutos back causing him to go stiff.

"Uzume-chan what's going" I said feeling very nervous about the situation.

"I'm giving you my love Ashikabi-sama" Uzume said as she turned me around me a front view of her D-cup breasts.

I held my nose to stop the bleeding so I could ask her a question.

"What's an ashikabi" I said feeling lightheaded from this amazing sight in front of me.

"As I told you before Naruto-kun I am a sekirei we are not like humans because we have our own special powers and as far as I know you Naruto-kun aren't a ordinary human either" Uzume said as she drew circles around Narutos chest.

Before I could speak she silenced me by putting her finger to my lips.

"An ashikabi is a human who has the power to wing sekirei and make them do whatever he or she wants them to do" Uzume said as she smiled

"If that's what an ashikabi is then I don't wanna be one then because I could never make anybody my slave that's just mean and cruel to do!" I said trying to look Uzume-chan as best as I could. Uzume just smirked as she pushed me on the bed and climbed onto top of me.

"That's why my body my body reacted to you Naruto-kun because you have big heart you care for people and sekirei need that very much" Uzume said as she pushed some hair away from my face.

"Uzume-chan" That's all could say because I was at loss from the raw emotion she was showing right now.

"When you offered me to eat with you at the ramen shop This is what my heart felt like during that time and now" Uzume said as she grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest.

My hand was shaking so much as I touched uzume-chans soft flesh. Before I realized she had guided my hand towards her breast.

"Uzume-chan this is um…" I really didn't know what to say and I could swear my pants were feeling some sort of water dripping down on them. I looked somehow look pasts uzume-chans beautiful breasts to see her rubbing her vagina softly as she moaned.

"Hey I'm not ready for this sort of thing" I yelled out trying push her softly off me but, to my displeasure she caught my hands and leaned in.

"Wah" I choked out as I felt this warm sensation on my lips. My body just melted away as she wrapped her arms and body around me.

A second later she broke the kiss. I opened my eyes to see uzume-chan glowing and wings that were sprouting out her back but, they went away for a second then uzume-chan passed out on top of me with a smile on her face as she hugged me tightly. My arm had started to heat up like it was on fire. I ignored the pain.

I really was uncomfortable sleeping like this but, Uzume-chan looked so happy so I just had to deal with it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Next Morning…

I woke up hugging my pillow tightly feeling really happy yesterday but, then I realized my pillow was way to soft to and warm and also it sure as hell didn't make any girlish moans.

I opened my eyes to find my face buried in Uzume-chans breasts and my mouth was right near her nipples.

I jumped out the bed quickly taking a pair of clothes with me towards the bathroom.

After a cold shower I dried myself off with a towel then, I put my boxers on, I put my t-shirt on, my pants, and then I put some deodorant on.

I headed out the door. I saw Uzume-chan sleeping soundly mumbling something. I got closer to her so I could her what she was saying.

"Please don't leave me Naruto-sama, Please don't" Uzume repeated in her sleep.

I bent down towards her face and whispered to her.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that type of relationship yet but, here's something to show you I care for you."

Next I probably did the bravest thing in my life. I cupped her chin then I paused for a second because she was stating to wake up. That didn't stop me though as I kissed her with as most emotion I could muster. I felt her trying kiss back but, I broke it and got up heading for the door.

Uzume jumped out of the bed in panic.

"Naruto-kun where are you going?" Uzume yelled out in worry also not caring about the fact she was completely naked.

I knew she would follow me no matter what I said just by the look on her in her eyes. That look was completely, undying, devotion, and love. _ I'm just not ready for that yet plus I have a promise to fulfill. _

I teleported behind her in blink of and eye and swiped the side of her neck with my head leaving her motionless on the floor.

Before I left I wrote a letter and placed near her face then I wiped my tears away and headed out the door. I heard a moan but I thought was the wind or something because that move I did should leave anyone knocked out for hours. So I ignored and continued walking down the street.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

With Uzume

A second later after Naruto's departure

"Itai, Itai, Uzume repeated as rubbed her neck in pain. She lifted herself off the floor slowly trying figure what happened. Then slowly tears started pouring down her face as she recalled what happened a moment ago.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-sama why, why" Uzume repeated as she buried her face and her hands sobbing loudly. This went one for a while till she opened her eyes and saw a letter on the floor right were she was a moment ago. She picked it up slowly and began to read slowly.

To Uzume-chan,

_I know what I did to you was wrong and cruel but, I have my reasons for this so please continue to read_.

As she read this some parts of letter were tear stained.

"Naruto-sama still cares about me" Uzume exclaimed loudly. She continued to read.

_I'm sorry I never had a relationship like this before with anyone so it feels a little weird. I think I understood a bit of what your feeling for me but, listen to me uzume-chan I am not the one for you so please give up on me and you. _

_Don't follow me uzume-chan because I plan to leave this world soon once I complete this technique.  
_

_I left you some money on the table for a place to stay since I'll be moving somewhere else real soon. _

_P.S I love you Uzume-chan but it wasn't meant to be._

Uzume hands were trembling as she read that last sentence. Wiping the tears away from her eyes she put away the letter in her jeans. With fierce determination burning in her eyes she now has a goal. She spoke with confident yet sad tone.

"Naruto-sama I will prove to you that we belong together and I will stop you from leaving this world by any means necessary" Uzume said sternly as she put some clothes on and headed out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back With Naruto

For some reason I started to feel sad and emotional and my right arm was very hot causing me to fall on one knee.. I lifted my right sleeve up on my t-shirt to see the number 10 imprinted in my arm with a veil surrounding the number.

"What the hell" I said struggling to stand up.

"_**It seems your connected in away" came a dark voice.**_

"Kyubbi you know something about this" I said struggling to stand up.

"_**Yes"**_

"So will you tell me something about it"

"_**No"**_

"Why the hell not" I said getting angry already.

_**"Let me think you had chance to score with a beautiful woman but you didn't because you weren't used to the feeling… um no!" Kyubbi boomed out.**_

"You stupid fox you don't understand its more to than that" I shouted loudly.

_**"Yeah right and what's next Jiraya's gay" Kyubbi snickered out loud.  
**_

"Fuck you" I said in anger.

"_**I guess that explains why you didn't sleep with her "homo" Kyubbi exclaimed putting major emphasis on the word. **_

_**  
**_"Ahh" I shouted in frustration as I closed the mental link between us.

I realized my arm stopped burning though number ten with the veil surrounding it was there.

I started looking for a new apartment so Uzume-chan wouldn't follow me. I crossed the street then I heard a loud sound of electricity. I looked up to see two identical girls holding electricity and there hands.

"Watch out Mister" shouted a voice in the sky.

I looked up to see a young looking girl falling from the sky.

"_**Don't screw up this time cornfuck" Kyubbi said sternly.**_

"Wha" That's all I could say as the young girl fell on top of me giving me front view of her panties causing me to have nosebleed.

I wiped my nose and yelled out loud.

"Damn Naruto how do you find yourself in these situations"

The girl looked at me as if she was thinking of something then she smiled cutely at me.

"Hi I'm Sekirei Number 88 Musubi pleased to meet you Naruto-san" Musubi said as she shook my hand.

"Sekirei oh shit'' My whole world went black as I fainted.

_**Chapter End. **_

_**  
**_How did I do?

I know it has some errors but, please deal with it.

In chapter two Kyubbi will show a lot more often making jokes here and there. Musubi makes here debut along with others.

Till then vote for other sekirei that should be in my story its on my page by the way and don't worry the original six will be there. Including Musubi, Kusano, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, and Homura.

Read and Review please don't be stingy.

Bring It on Flamers I came prepared I just borrowed the robe of the firerat from Inuyasha. "Give me that back" Inuyasha says. "Please I really need it because I'll get burned alive if I don't have it" I said in panic ''Screw You "Wind Scar " Inuyasha shouts out I run away yelling Kagome repeatedly

Ja Ne! YoungKonoha signing out!

Also Naruto In The Future Is Coming

Out Soon Please Read.


	2. Musubi And Izumo Inn

Naruto:Evolution

Oh yeah guys Naruto In The Future is out! Please read and review. Also the my poll for this story is also on my page so check it out! Now to begin chapter two...

Chapter 2- Musubi and Izumo Inn.

I woke up to find myself in somebodys warm arms. I opened my eyes to see that girl named Musubi holding me with a pained expression on her face. I took a look at her clothes to see that they were burned and ripped. I realized she must have been protecting me from the scary onee-chans with the electricity.

"Hey Musubi-san I'm alright now" I said as I jumped out of her arms startling her in the process.

"Naruto-san stay behind me while you still can" Musubi said fearfully.

I felt my heart warm up as she said that. I could tell just by the way she was looking right now she was in no shape to fight.

"Musubi-chan stay back I'll protect you this time" I said confidently.

As soon as Musubi was about to protest I walked near her and placed my hands on shoulders.

"Trust me I'm not an ordinary human Musubi-chan" I said as I kissed on the cheek softly causing her to blush.

I turned around to see those electric twins heading towards us. Wasting no time I created five clones stunning the three women as they stared. As they dropped their guards I slid towards one of there knees kicking them straight up along with my clones as I jumped up in the air.

"Naruto Sahashi Rendan" I yelled as five clones and myself kicked them straight towards the floor.

Musubi stared in awe as she watched Naruto no five Narutos defeat those women.

As I landed I could hear some shouts of "sugoi" coming from behind me. I turned around see Musubi with stars in her eyes.

"Naruto-sama could I learn that too" Musubi said as she grabbed hands literally begging me.

I almost jumped out of my skin as she sama. It was like Uzume-chan all over again.

"Yes I think you could if I taught you how to control your powers" I said lied quickly as I pried myself out of her hands.

"Your not an ordinary human being" said a two pained voices.

I turned around and smirked as I saw those two onee-chans looking pretty beat up.

"So I've heard" I answered confidently.

"We'll get you later" One of the sisters said looking angry as they sped off.

"Well I suppose my work is finished here" I said as I went off to look for an apartment.

"Naruto-sama could I travel with you" Musubi said as she walked behind Naruto.

I sighed as I realized I would have to bring her along with with me since she needed a change of clothes anyway. I just thought of as a reward for her saving protecting me. As soon as I turned around to agree with her something warm had captured my lips in a passionate kiss. My arm started to burn me again just like last time. I opened my eyes to see a bright light and Musubi-chan glowing and wings sprouting from her back. A few seconds later the light disappeared and Musubi-chan was smiling as she held my hand.

_Cheap Shot._ I pulled my right sleeve up on my shirt to see the number eighty-eight with a transparent bear in the backround.

_**"Hey you got another one so don't fuck up this time" Kyubbi growled out. **_

"Shut up fox she snuck up on me it was a cheap shot" I said definsively.

_**  
"Though didn't I train you as a ninja" Kyubbi countered.**_

"Shut up!" I yelled as I closed the mental link.

"Naruto-sama are you alright" Musubi said as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yes Musubi-chan I'm fine" I said carefully since I have a tendency to go blank when talking to Kyubbi. Thinking back a minute ago I just realized what had just happened.

"Aren't I your ashikabi now Musubi-chan." I blurted out.

"Yes you are Naruto-san wait how did you know that" Musubi questioned.

"Uh lucky guess" I lied quickly.

"Okay Naruto-san" Musubi answered cheerfully. I sweatdropped at her cheerful attitude. I continued looking for places to live.

After three hours of searching.

_After looking at thirdy places it seems the world is being very cruel to me. _I looked up towards the sky as I felt the rain start falling on my cheek._ Is it because what happened to Uzume-chan? _

"Things will get better Naruto-san I know it will" Musubi stated happily trying to cheer me up.

I smiled at her attitude as she leaned towards me capturing me in another kiss for the second time today. I stared at her as she started to glow just like before.

"Take away the sadness of my ashikabi" Musubi chanted as she suddenly was lifted in the air also grabbing Narutos hand in the process taking him with her.

"Ahh" I yelled out as we were lifted fifty feet in the air flying across town. This time it was my turn to admire Musubi-chan.

"Musubi-chan you can fly" I exclaimed while enjoying the view as I squeezed her hand.

"Hai" Musubi answered as she started to slow down. She turned her head towards me with a thoughtful expression.

"Though I never thought how to get down" Musubi stated as she started to fall from the sky.

"Are you seri..." Thats all I could say once we started freefalling from the sky. My yells were echoed all over Japan. As we were about to land I saw a tree right beneath us. _What luck thank you kami. _I gathered chakra towards my feet and picked up Musubi- chan in mid air then I skidded downwards on the tree and jumped off landing gracefully.

"Naruto-san your really amazing" Musubi stated as she snuggled into Narutos chest causing him to blush.

Before I could say anything to her I sensed a powerful presence near me. In an instant I saw lavender haired woman in front me with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Hello you mind telling me why your on my property" The woman said as she opened her eyes eying the tree with interest. "

"Well you see what happened was..." I started out but, before I could finish somebody interrupted me.

"We're looking for a place to live" Musubi blurted out.

The lavender haired woman eyes showed amusement as she introduced herself.

"I'm Miya Asama and this is Izumo Inn" The woman now known as Miya said as she told us the price to stay.

"I think I have fifty thousand ryo in my pocket" I said as I checked my pocket to actually find it there. I cheered silently as I handed her the money.

I walked inside the place to see it really looking nice with everything cleaned and assigned rooms. I made my way towards my room and checked to see if anybody was looking or if anyone was in the hallway. Seeing no one near me I teleported to my former apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Naruto.

As I got to my apartment I started packing everything I could possibly need into a huge bag. I teleported back to my room in izumo inn to find the landlady smiling at me as she sat on the floor.

"Um.. hi" I stuttered out. I was practicvally shaking because of all the killing intent leaking from her. I could swear I saw a demon behind her.

"I've got my eye on you Naruto-san" Miya said as she walked out of my room.

_**"Your shaking like a stripper calm down idoit" Kyubbi joked. **_

"Shut up" I yelled out finally snapping out of the trance.

_**  
"I win this argument" Kyubbi said as he closed the mental link. **_

I sighed as I met my defeat. I placed a quick seal on the door so nobody could disturb me. After long day I went to lie down on my floor thinking about what happened these past couple of days. Soon darkness took me away.

I woke up the next morning to see the sun shining brightly. I yawned as I stretched out my arms. I gotta out my bed so I could open the door only find a sleeping Musubi lying on the floor. I smirked its a good thing I sealed my door before I went to sleep. I looked at the seal carefully to see it weakned greatly. _She must have tried very hard to get in here and to do that to one of my seals. These sekirei are simply amazing._ I smiled at her as I picked her up and brought her to my room. After that I went to gets some clothes so I could take a nice bath in the hots springs. After the bath I dried myself off and put my clothes on. I brushed my teeth and washed my face then I made my way out the house to find a job.

As I walked down the street I saw some construction workers working nearby. I walked over there to see some guy yelling "I quit". A man with a scruffy looking beard came approached me.

"You wanna work here young man or what" The man said with a very angry tone.

"Yes sir" I answered almost instantly.

"Alright you start tommorow and sign your name right down there" The man said as he pulled out some papers and showed me the where to sign.

I read the contract below as it said twenty thousand ryo a week._ This is my meal ticket definitely._ I signed the contract and gave it to the man then I headed back home.

On the way home I saw that tree that saved Musubi and I._ No ordinary tree could with stand the sheer force of chakra. _"Here's my thanks" I said as I healed the cracks and roots of the tree with some healing justu I learned five years back. I touched the middle of the tree only to hear a soft beautiful voice then I was engulfed in a white light.

"Help me please" came a soft feminine voice.

It was kinda like I was in Kyubbi's mind with Kyubbi but, it was all surrounded by a white light. The light faded to show the most adorable little girl. She had golden blonde hair with the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. I looked closely to see she was crying. I walked up to her to see whats bothering her.

"Hey are you okay" I said as carefully trying not to scare her.

"I can't find my onii-chan" The little girl said as she continued to cry.

"I'll help you find him and by the way I'm Naruto" I said happily as I offered her a hand.

_**" cough... Pedophile cough.."**_ _**Kyubbi whispered.**_

  
I ignored him and continued talking to her. She stopped crying for a bit as she whispered out her name.

"My name is Kusano" The little girl said softly.

"Kusano huh.. how about Ku-chan for a nickname" I said cheerfully.

_**"P for Pedopphile!!" Kyubbi snickered as he sent some disturbing images to Naruto.**_

I rubbed my temples in fury as I tried to calm down. I looked to see Kusano nodding as she asked me something.

"Can you be my onii-chan" Kusano asked quietly.

This was truly a happy moment for me until she started to fade away. "Ku-chan" I yelled out as I realized I was outside of izumo inn.

"Was it all a dream" I said out loud.

_**"Sort of yet it was real" Kyubbi stated. **_

"How do I find her" I asked desperately.

_**"Make sure you report for work tommorow and you'll find out about the green girl" Kyubbi said as he closed the mental link. **_

"The green girl" I echoed as I was lost in my thoughts.

Chapter End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how was it?

Next chapter- Kusano makes her debut along with others and also will we find out what Kyubbi knows.

If you want to vote for other sekirei for Naruto check my profile for the poll!

Chapter 3- The Green Girl And Izumo Inn Mystery.

If there are mistakes are grammar errors please inform me.

Dudes I really appreciate the reviews for my first chapter because truthfully I thought it sucked. Oh yeah my other story Naruto In The Future is out so please read and review that. Also please continue to review this story because I've have some ideas that will make it great.

P.S- Reviews give the author to inspire to write more.


End file.
